Siete dias, siete canciones de amor diferente
by June Pink Princess
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic, yo lo tengo casi listo asi que podre subirlo todas las semanas
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: siete días, siete canciones de amor diferentes:**

June Pink Princess: Hola amigos amantes de las aventuras y de finnceline y fiolee. Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic que escribo así que por favor no se burlen de como escribo ni nada por el estilo. Ahora empecemos.

Desclaimer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece, si me perteneciera hubiera hecho más capítulos de Finnceline y de hora de aventura con Fionna y Cake.

Primera canción: amor de película (Andrés Mercado e Isabella Castillo)

Era una mañana tranquila en la tierra de Ooo y un chico rubio de 20 años estaba peleando contra unos trolls. Ese rubio chico de tez blanca era llamado por el nombre de Finn el humano. Al lado de él había un perro amarillo que respondía al nombre de Jake.

-Jake ¿por qué no te estiras hasta la cabeza y lo asfixias?- pregunto el rubio

-Claro mano – dijo el perro y asfixio al troll los otros salieron gritando

Después de la pelea el humano y perro fueron a su casa del árbol a jugar un rato con Beemo.

-Beemo llegamos – grito el perro desde la cocina ya que no lo encontraba.

Finn estaba muy pensativo mirando el camino hacia la cueva de cierta vampira que lo tenía loco de amor.

Finn …-dijo Jake –Finn…- no respondía – FINN-grito el perro

Marcy yo TE AMO no te vallas de acá… ¿no estamos en la cueva de Marcy? – dijo el rubio saliendo de su pensamientos.

Finn ¿Qué dijiste y quien es esa tal Marcy?- dijo Jake

Eh ¿Qué Jake? Ehhhh Marcy es ….- empezó a balbucear –es ehh …-

¿Marceline?- pregunto el perro ya que se acordó de quien era.

Si es Marceline … que –

Hermanito TE GUSTA LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS- grito Jake a los cuatro vientos.

Shhhh cállate que alguien se va a enterar… y si hay algún problema – dijo muy sonrojado el humano.

No, hay problema excepto que es la reina de los vampiros-

Ya sé pero me empezó a gustar desde los 18 años-

Hermanito no voy a interrumpir en tus amoríos porque si eres feliz yo también soy feliz-

Enserio Jake, ¿me vas a dejar seguir mis amores? – pregunto Finn asombrado.

Si pero antes te voy a decir de donde vienen los bebes, ya estás muy grande y tienes que saber- entonces Jake le conto todo.

Mientras tanto en cierta cueva donde había una casa y esa casa era la de una cierta vampira.

-¿Qué rayos voy a componer?- en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza Finn, su mejor amigo. Ella desde hace ya unos cuantos años empezó a gustarle Finn pero sabía que ese amor era prohibido así que no lo admitía.

- Ya se me acaba de ocurrir una canción, pero llamare a Bonnibell, Grumosa, Marshall y Fionna-(N/A: se me olvido hay uno que otro personaje de Aaa y acá en mi Fanfic Bonnie y Marceline son amigas hace 5 años) la vampira agarro su teléfono y marco primero a DP

-¿Hola? Soy la Dulce Princesa en que ¿puedo servirte?- dijo la princesa muy amablemente

-Hola Bonnie soy Marcy veni a mi casa en 2 horas que tengo una nueva canción para tu fiesta del día de los enamorados-

- ¿Enserio? Entonces en 2 horas nos vemos llevo algo-

- Si tu voz y llama a Grumosa… nada mas-

-Está bien adiós- cortaron las dos al mismo tiempo después se puso a llamar a su primo y a la novia de su primo

-Hola Marcy- dijeron el vampiro con el nombre de Marshall y Fionna, novia del vampiro, al unísono.

- Hola chicos vengan a mi casa en 2 hora por el portal de la nocheosfera tengo una nueva canción que hay que cantara y ustedes será coro y Marshall lleva tu bajo-

-Si- dijeron los novios –nos vemos en 2 horas. Adiós- se cortó la comunicación.

Por suerte Marceline tenía la canción en la mente ya que ella no se olvidaba de las cosas tan fácilmente y se puso a escribirla. La letra decía así:

Luces, cámara y acción te quiero sin condición y sin dirección (ella)

Eres mi película de amor con un poco de terror pero así es mejor (Marshall)

Siento el universo nos está uniendo como una escena en blanco y negro (ella)

Lo nuestro no es particular, no tiene nada de normal somos la magia estelar que no tiene final (ella)

Ohhhhhhh wooow (coro)

Contigo me puedo reír por horas sin saber porque (Marshall)

Todas la mañanas me despierto con ganas de amarte mas no hay nada más que me haga feliz (Marshall y Marcy)

Siento que el universo nos está uniendo como una escena en blanco y negro (Fionna y Marshall)

Lo nuestro no es particular, no tiene de nada de normal somos la magia estelar que no tiene final (todos)

Ooooooohooooh ououooouuu (coro)

Lo nuestro no es particular, no tiene nada de normal somos la magia estelar que no tiene final (Marcy)

Ooooooohooooh ououooouuu (coro)

Termina la canción.

Después de eso se dio cuenta de que tardo una hora así que se fue a bañar y a cambiar de ropa porque no iba a presentarse en pijamas se sentó a comer algunas manzanas y a los 15 minutos tocaron la puerta.

Toc toc. Al escuchar que alguien toco la puerta fue a ver y vio a su grupo parados esperando a que abrieran.

-Hola Marcy- dijeron los invitados al unísono

-Hola muchachos y muchachas ¿Listos para ver la canción?-

-Si- respondieron emocionados mientras la leían y cantaban después de rato se pusieron a practicar.

Mientras en la casa del árbol

Y eso es todo ¿entendiste Finn?- dijo el perro sorprendido por su reacción

Si Jake pero te dije que ya me lo explicaste el mes pasado o ¿caso se te olvido?- dijo Finn ya cansado de esa explicación

¿Enserio? Me debe estar olvidando las cosas últimamente porque tus sobrinos no me dejan dormir bien la últimas semanas- dijo Jake acordándose la ves que le dijo.

Bueno cambiando de tema ¿viste que DP hace una fiesta de día de los enamorados?-

Si yo voy a llevar a mi Lady y los cachorros ¿a quién vas a llevar vos?- dijo mirándolo con cara de vas a invitar a Marceline

Creo que a Marcy.

Mientras en la casa de la vampira

-¿Qué les pareció? Amigos- pregunto la pelinegra

-Estuvo muy buena ¿en qué te inspiraste?- pregunto Grumosa

-Estuvo genial primita- dijo Marshall

-Marcy, me encanto la canción – dijo Fionna

-Marcy te tengo que decir que vos vas a ser nuestra principal atracción en el baile- dijo Bonnie

-Marcy ¿te inspiraste en Finn?- pregunto Fionna bien bajito para que nadie excepto 2 vampiros escucharan por sus oídos muy finos

-Sí están obvio, tendría que decirle lo que siento a Finn ¿no?- pregunto la vampira a Fionna entonces su primo escucho todo y le dijo a Marcy.

-Sí, tienes que decirle querida prima- dijo Marshall entrometiéndose en la conversación de las chicas.

-No se decirle "Finn te quiero decir que desde unos cuanto años me empezaste a gustar ¿yo te gusto?" así no le voy a decir suena raro – dijo Marcy

-¿Qué te parece si voy a su casa y lo ayudo a escribir alguna canción?- dijo Fionna-Total es mi gemelo y no me puede decir que no-(N/A: acá en la historia Finn y Fionna son hermanos pero viven separados aunque Fionna lo visite y viceversa)

-¿Para qué?- dijo la vampira

-Es que… Finn me invito a su casa hoy y la DP me dijo que le ayudara a escribir una canción para su baile-

-Ah… bueno entonces nos vemos y si necesitas ayuda sabes dónde encontrarnos a mí y a Marshall, claro que el estará en tu casa -

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No voy a ir yo?- dijo Marshall

-No , Finn y Fionna necesitan su momento de hermanos gemelos a solas- dijo la prima a Marshall como si fuera lo más obvio de todo el mundo.

-Está bien y Marcy nos podemos quedar a dormir acá ya es tarde y vos sabes cómo es la nocheosfera a estas horas-

- Si Marcy déjalo dormir a él , yo me voy a quedar en la casa del árbol- dijo Fionna

-¿Por qué ? no vas a dormir conmigo- dijo el vampiro

-No Finn también me invito a dormir te pregunte ayer cuando me llamo y me dijiste que si- dijo la novia

-Estas bien ¿Cuántos días se van a quedar?- pregunto la morocha

-Finn me invito toda un semana así que el lunes nos iríamos- dijo la rubia mintiendo porque ya no se veían desde sus cumpleaños

-Está bien, se pueden quedar- dijo la vampira tomando a su primo de la mano y llevándolo a la cocina para que no hiciera algo que después se arrepintiera.

Una vez en la cocina

-Marshall tienes que dejarla estar con su hermano por unos días ¿no te pareces?- le dijo la prima a Marshall antes de que hablara.

-Tienes razón prima debo dejarlos, bueno vamos con los demás –

-Si Marshy – dijo la vampira

-Bueno chicos Grumosa y yo nos vamos a nuestros reinos , nos vemos pasado mañana para practicar- dijo DP abriendo la puerta y yéndose con Grumosa.

-Adiós – dijeron los que quedaban en la casa.

-Bueno chicos yo también me voy a la casa de Finn. Adiós- dijo Fionna saludando los y yendo se para la casa de su gemelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic: siete días, siete canciones de amor diferentes:**

Desclaimer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece, (por mala suerte), pero bueno le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.

Segunda canción: Hechizo de amor (Andrés Mercado)

Toc Toc. Tocaron la puerta de la casa del árbol

-Hay voy- dijo Finn abriendo la puerta

-Hola hermanito- dijo Fionna saltando arriba del rubio

-Hola gemela ¿Lista para lo de hoy?-pregunto el pelirrubio

-Sí y ¿Finn no te molesta si me quedo una semana?-

-No Fionna, no me molesta para nada y ¿Marshall?-

-En casa de Marcy le dije que se quedara ahí –

- y ¿acepto que darse con ella?-

-Sí y me dijo DP que tenes que escribir una canción para su baile-

-Está bien empecemos y yo tengo pensada una-

-¿Enserio?- el rubio dijo que si con la cabeza-Bien cántamela

-Bien pero hay parte que creo que voy a usar coro me ¿ayudas?-

-Si-

La canción va así-

~Hechizo de amor~

Siempre fui hechicero del amor y sentí mariposas por tu amor

Desde que me hechizaste el corazón mi mundo se volvió totalmente a tu favor

Quiero gritar, quiero brillar y que de mis sueños se hagan realidad de que mi locura y tu ternura salgan amor

Quiero gritar quiero volar y que mi sueños se hagan realidad que si me miras y te miro sentirás mariposas de amor (mariposas de amor)

Yo sin ti pierdo magia en el amor y tu sin mi así te diviertes sin control, si esto no es un hechizo , una ilusión entonces creo que se es solo es mi imaginación (imaginciooooooon)

Quiero gritar, quiero brillar y que de mis sueños se hagan realidad de que mi locura y tu ternura salgan amor

Quiero gritar quiero volar y que mi sueños se hagan realidad que si me miras y te miro sentirás mariposas de amor (mariposas de amor)

Quiero gritar y que dé ni sueños se hagan realidad que de mi locura (locura) y tu ternura (ternura) salga amor (amor)

Quiero gritar, quiero brillar y que dé ni sueños se hagan realidad que de mi locura (locura) y tu ternura (ternura) salga amor (amor)

Quiero gritar quiero volar y que mi sueños se hagan realidad que si me miras y te miro sentirás mariposas de amor (mariposas de amor)

Es un hechizo al amooooor (Es un hechizo al amor)

-¿Que te pareció?- pregunto el rubio a quien miraba a su hermana

-Finn esta pregunta necesito que las respondas con el corazón-

-Está bien-dijo mirándola

-¿Estás enamorado de Marceline?-pregunto su hermana con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-Si… y si preguntas en quien me inspire fue en…-

-Marcy-

-Si ella-

-Entonces prepárate que la vas a conquistar y sin pero porque yo vine a ayudarte en eso hermanito-

-Gracias y ¿cómo hacemos?-

-Fácil se tú mismo y compórtate medio elegante en el baile invítala a bailar en un canción lenta y después movida, pedís la atención de todos y canta tu canción mirándole a los ojos solo a ella no te distraigas solo mírala a ella y después de la canción dile si quiere salir con vos después hacen eso por unos meses o lo que tome para que tu valentía salga y pedirle ser su novio y cántale otra canción en el baile del cumple de Bonnie que va hacer e semanas y listo tenes a Marcy como novia-dijo ella como si fuera un simple plan

-Está bien lo hare-


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic: siete días, siete canciones de amor diferentes:**

June: Hola Chicos… Tengo que decirles que me perdonen los que vieron mi primera vez el 3er capitulo se darán cuenta de que es el 2do… Tuve un error de copiar y pegar, bueno yo no en realidad fue mi primo que me trato de ayudar. Lo siento tanto no fue mi culpa ahora si el 3er capitulo.

PD: Gracias a damanekochan por habisarme

**Tercera canción: Este amor es así (Gaturro y Agatha)**

La vampira estaba en su cama cuando entro su primo de golpe

-¿Marcy quieres hacer un dueto en el Baile?-

-Si ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es la canción?-

-No le puse nombre pero queda bien para Fionna y para Finn y pensé en hacerla un dueto-

-Dale canta la canción-

-No es necesario la escribe y la arregle-

La canción decía:

Si supiera cuanto me haces falta, si tan solo leyeras mi mente, si supieras si te dieras cuenta de que yo soy así que me da vergüenza y detrás de mí indiferencia mi amor se mide en risitas es la calesita de mi corazón que ha perdido la razón (Marceline)

Este amor es así lo que hiciste de mi oy oy en lo que me convertí (Marshall)

Un amor escondido siempre fuimos amigos no sé, no sé y no se (Marceline)

Detrás de mí indiferencia mi amor se mide en risitas (jijiji- Marceline) soy así es el tobogán de mi corazón que ha perdido la razón

Este amor es así lo que hiciste de mi oy , oy en lo que me convertí (Marshall y Marceline)

Un amor escondido siempre fuimos amigos no sé, no sé y no se (Marceline)

Si supieras cuanto me haces falta, si tan solo leyeras mi mente, si supiera si te dieras cuenta de que yo soy así que me da vergüenza (Marshall y Marceline)

Si supieras, si te dieras cuenta de que yo soy así de que me da vergüenza (Marceline)

Termino de leer y pregunto

-¿Por qué yo canto la mayoría? Y en sima las parte de amistad y todo eso-

-Porque esas partes me hicieron acordar a Finn y a vos-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Bueno pongámonos a cantar que quiero ir a visitar a Finn para ver si quiere ir conmigo al baile-

-Dale y ¿Por qué a Finn?- dijo para rabiar a la vampira

-¿Porque qué?-

-Porque vas a invitar a Finn , no te hagas la tonta Finn te tiene que invitar a vos-

-Agh! Cállate tonto-

-Lo logre otra vez una vez más y me debes una soda-

-Yo no te debo nada porque la apuesta fue hace 5 meses atrás y yo te gane- dijo Marcy

-Tienes razón ¿hacemos otra?-  
-No- dijo muy seriamente la vampira

Toc, Toc.

-Ahí voy-grito Marcy

-Está bien- se escuchó una respuesta detrás de la puerta

-Hola Fi y ¿Quién es tu?-dijo la vampira refiriendo se a Finn

-Soy Finn, Marcy ¿no me reconoces?-

-Finn ¿y tú gorro?-

-Lo tengo…- el rubio se tocó la cabeza y no lo tenía y después escucho a Fionna reír- Fionna dame mi gorro

-¡NO!- grito una voz

-¿No que Marceline?-pregunto Finn confundido

- Creo que lo que dice Marcy es que ya estás muy grande para el gorrito Finn- dijo Fionna

-Tu no digas nada porque tú tienes tus orejas de conejo puestas todo el tiempo Fi- dijeron Marshall y Finn al mismo tiempo

-Está bien si me quito mis orejas y las uso cuando haya que pelear me las pongo ¿vos harías lo mismo Finn?-le pregunto su hermana mirando al vampiro con cara de te mato cuando volvamos a casa

- Si a la cuenta de tres te lo sacas, me das mi gorro y lo guardamos al mismo tiempo –dicho esto Finn empezó a contar- 1… 2… 3- Finn y Fionna ya habían guardado sus gorros

-Listo- dijo Marshall al ver que los gemelos dejaban ver sus cabellos rubios y dorados como el sol de todo los días

-Marceline…- dijo Finn pero la vampira no respondía -MARCY-

-¿Qué Finn? (pensamiento de Marceline sobre Finn: Ay que sexy se ve sin su gorro de oso polar)- dijo saliendo de los pensamientos que tenía sobre Finn sin su gorro de oso polar.

-¿Quisieras ir conmigo al baile del día de los enamorados que hace la Dulce Princesa?-dijo medio sonrojado

-Sí, Finn me gustaría ir con vos al baile- dijo la vampira pensando que podía conquistar a Finn en el baile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic: siete días, siete canciones de amor diferentes:**

Cuarta canción: Goma de Mascar (Grachi – Paty Cantú )

El día del Baile:

En la casa de la vampira:

-Bueno Marcy, falta menos de 3 horas para que estés con tu amado toda la noche- dijo Marshall tratando de hacer enojar a Marceline

-Es verdad, no puedo creer que me haya pedido ir con el estoy tan feliz ¿Qué me puedo poner?-

-Pontee ese vestido con corcel o el que no tiene espalda y parece de princesa, aunque el de corcel es muy ajustado y vas a dejar a Finn embobado y no se va alejar de vos…

-Puedo combinarlos y hacer uno o mejor me pongo el de princesa el otro lo voy a dejar para otra fiesta más elegante-

-Si tú quieres ahora voy a comprar una camisa nueva y un jean con unas converse negras-

-Para que vas a comprar eso Marshall-

-Para la fiesta boba, para que va hacer-

-No vos te pones un esmoquin y yo tengo uno para vos es negro y tiene un pañuelo rojo con una remera blanca y te la pones sin chistar o sino Fionna va a pensar que no podes ser caballero en una fiesta – dijo la pelinegra retando a su primo

-Está bien, me la pongo solo por Fionna-

En la casa de Finn y Jake

-Finn ¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta?-pregunto Fionna

-Fi, Finn se va a poner un esmoquin que le compre porque él me lo pidió-dijo Jake que estaba al lado de Fionna

-Está bien, ¿no sabes si Cake me compro algo cuando estuvieron juntos?-

-Si te compro un vestido sin espalda tipo princesa, pero no con mucho tul y es celeste clarito y dijo que va a venir con Lord unas horas más tarde y van a traer a sus hijos- le contesto Jake a la humana.

-Gracias por decirme y cuando llames a Cake decirle gracias de mi parte , por favor Jake-

-Sí, Fionna ahora la voy a llamar para ver a qué hora exactamente viene- Jake empezó a hablar con Cake por 15 minutos.

-Fionna dice Cake que a las 10 está en el Dulce Reino también dice De nada sabía que el vestido te iba a gustar y que tuvieras cuidado con el nivel 15 –

-Gracias Jake ¿Qué hora es?-

-ES LA HORA DE LA AVENTURA-

-No Jake enserio ¿Qué hora es?- dijo la humana muy seria

-Son las 5:30 y el baile empieza a las 7 de la tarde-

-Bien y ¿Beemo? Quiero jugar un rato antes de que sean la 6-

-En la pieza recargándose se quedó sin batería pero ¿no quieres jugar guerra de tarjetas?-

-Para que te pongas como loco por perder como hizo Cake, No gracias Jake-

-Está bien tú te lo pierdes.-

-Fionna, Jake ¿Qué les parece mi esmoquin?-Finn había bajado con un esmoquin color negro con un pañuelo azul y una camisa blanca pero sin su gorro por la promesa que habían hecho él y Fionna

-Hermanito estas muy guapo- dijo Fionna

-Gracias Fi ¿Qué te vas a poner vos?-

-Un vestido celeste sin espalda tipo princesa pero sin exagerar la falda-

-Te vas a ver hermosa en ese ya me lo imagino-

-Hermano te ves realmente hermoso ¿hace cuánto no usas uno? Y ¿tu Fionna hace cuanto no usas un vestido?- dijo el perro

-Desde la vez que rompí con Flamas- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-¿Eso no fue hace 6 años?-

-Si-dijeron otra vez juntos.

-bueno me voy a bañar y después ¿Finn me podes peinar?-

-Y porque yo no –dijo Jake ofendido

-Porque vos sus como Cake y ella me lastima mucho-

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Jake pensando en cuantas veces lastimo a Finn cepillando le su cabello cuando lo tenía semi corto

-Si Fionna yo te cepillo el pelo, de ¿Qué forma lo quieres trenza, Colita de caballo o suelto con trenzas en algunas partes y flores?-

-La tercera opción y gracias Finn-

-Bien ve a bañarte que ya son las 6, hermanita-

30 minutos después

-Termine de cambiarme y ahora a peinarme-

-Bueno Fionna quédate quieta-

-Si mami- dijo la humana en forma de broma

Finn paso 15 minutos desenredándole a Fionna el pelo ya que era muy largo y después le hizo 15 trenzas finitas que le tomo 2 minutos cada una y le agrego unas 5 flores celestes que adornan su pelo

-Listo Fionna termine-

-Wow Finn que hermoso que te quedo-

-Gracias Fi, Bueno vámonos que ya es la hora de ir al baile-

-Ya tan pronto se pasó la hora-

Toc, toc.

-Ahí vamos- dijo

Finn abrió la puerta y vio a Marshall con un esmoquin y Marcy con un vestido igual al de Fionna pero el de ella era rojo en vez de celeste

-Hola chicos que lindos que se ven y más que nada tu Marcy- dijo Finn

-Gracias Finn tú también te ves muy guapo- dijo Marcy media sonrojada

-Pasen chicos- dijo el humano saliendo del camino para que los primos pasen a la casa

-Wow Fionna te ves re linda- dijo Marshall

-Gracias Marshy y vos también te ves lindo-

-Bueno llamemos a Jake y Arcoíris para que nos lleven-dijo Finn marcando el número de su hermano-Hola Jake ya estamos listos y nuestros invitados vinieron ¿nos pueden venir a buscar?... Está bien en 15 minutos nos vemos

-¿En 15 minutos vienen?- el humano dijo que si con la cabeza a su hermana

-¿Porque no nos vamos volando?-pregunto Marshall

-Porque tienen vestidos y Marcy no me va a llevar cargado como otras veces-dijo Finn

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Finn-dijeron la vampira y la humana a la vez.

-Está bien pero cuando volvamos necesito hablar con Fionna y vos Finn te vas a quedar con Marcy toda la noche-dijo Marshall

Toc, toc.

-Pasen-

-Hola hermanitos ¿vámonos?-

-Si-dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

En el baile :

-Presentando a los héroes de Ooo y Aaa, Finn y Fionna –dijo Mentita-presentando a los Reyes de La Nocheosfera Marshall Lee y Marceline Abadeer-

Todo el mundo aplaudió a los nuevos invitados

-Hola chicos, gracias por venir a mi fiesta ¡a bailar se ha dicho!-dijo la DP

Luego de varias canciones como: No me arrepiento de este amor(Gilda)-Mas (Ricky Martin)- Help (The Beatles)- Caliente y Frio(N/A: mi computadora me borra algunas palabras en inglés y bueno tuve que poner la canción en español) (Katy Perry) entre otras

-Bueno ciudadanos del dulce reino. Quiero presentar la canción que va a cantar Marceline Abadeer y su coro que son Marshall, su primo, Fionna, su amiga y novia de Marshall, Grumosa, su amiga y yo, su amiga. Vamos a cantar… Amor de película:

Luces, cámara y acción te quiero sin condición y sin dirección (ella)

Eres mi película de amor con un poco de terror pero así es mejor (Marshall)

Siento el universo nos está uniendo como una escena en blanco y negro (ella)

Lo nuestro no es particular, no tiene nada de normal somos la magia estelar que no tiene final (ella)

Ohhhhhhh wooow (coro)

Contigo me puedo reír por horas sin saber porque (Marshall)

Todas la mañanas me despierto con ganas de amarte mas no hay nada más que me haga feliz (Marshall y Marcy)

Siento que el universo nos está uniendo como una escena en blanco y negro (Fionna y Marshall)

Lo nuestro no es particular, no tiene de nada de normal somos la magia estelar que no tiene final (todos)

Ooooooohooooh ououooouuu (coro)

Lo nuestro no es particular, no tiene nada de normal somos la magia estelar que no tiene final (Marcy)

Ooooooohooooh ououooouuu (coro)

-Gracias Dulce Reino- dijo Marcy

Todos aplaudieron a los cantantes

-Bueno ahora quien viene… Finn el humano con la canción llamada… Hechizo de amor:

Siempre fui hechicero del amor y sentí mariposas por tu amor

Desde que me hechizaste el corazón mi mundo se volvió totalmente a tu favor

Quiero gritar, quiero brillar y que de mis sueños se hagan realidad de que mi locura y tu ternura salgan amor

Quiero gritar quiero volar y que mi sueños se hagan realidad que si me miras y te miro sentirás mariposas de amor (mariposas de amor)

Yo sin ti pierdo magia en el amor y tu sin mi así te diviertes sin control, si esto no es un hechizo , una ilusión entonces creo que se es solo es mi imaginación (imaginciooooooon)

Quiero gritar, quiero brillar y que de mis sueños se hagan realidad de que mi locura y tu ternura salgan amor

Quiero gritar quiero volar y que mi sueños se hagan realidad que si me miras y te miro sentirás mariposas de amor (mariposas de amor)

Quiero gritar y que dé ni sueños se hagan realidad que de mi locura (locura) y tu ternura (ternura) salga amor (amor)

Quiero gritar, quiero brillar y que dé ni sueños se hagan realidad que de mi locura (locura) y tu ternura (ternura) salga amor (amor)

Quiero gritar quiero volar y que mi sueños se hagan realidad que si me miras y te miro sentirás mariposas de amor (mariposas de amor)

Es un hechizo al amooooor (Es un hechizo al amor)

-Muchas gracias a mi hermana, Fionna, por ayudarme a escribirla y también gracias por hacerme el coro-

Marshall fue al escenario

-Permiso Finn tengo que decir algo- el humano se corrió

-Hola gente del dulce reino Marcy y yo tenemos una canción para cantar se llama este amor es así-

Si supiera cuanto me haces falta, si tan solo leyeras mi mente, si supieras si te dieras cuenta de que yo soy así que me da vergüenza y detrás de mí indiferencia mi amor se mide en risitas es la calesita de mi corazón que ha perdido la razón (Marceline)

Este amor es así lo que hiciste de mi oy en lo que me convertí (Marshall)

Un amor escondido siempre fuimos amigos no sé, no sé y no se (Marceline)

Detrás de mí indiferencia mi amor se mide en risitas (jijiji- Marceline) soy así es el tobogán de mi corazón que ha perdido la razón

Este amor es así lo que hiciste de mi oy , oy en lo que me convertí (Marshall y Marceline)

Un amor escondido siempre fuimos amigos no sé, no sé y no se (Marceline)

Si supieras cuanto me haces falta, si tan solo leyeras mi mente , si supiera si te dieras cuenta de que yo soy así que me da vergüenza (Marshall y Marceline)

Si supieras, si te dieras cuenta de que yo soy así de que me da vergüenza (Marceline)

-Gracias y ojala que le haya gustado- dijeron Marshall y la vampira la ves

-Gracia chicos ahora yo les cantare una canción que es dedicada para mis dos mejores amigos Marceline y Finn-cuando fueron nombrados se sonrojaron.

-La canción se llama Goma de Mascar-

Maldito el día en que te encontré eh, eh

La hora en la que te mire eh, eh

Entraste a mi vida y ahora no hay salida me equivoque eh, eh

Yo no quería y acepte eh, por un ratito te guarde eh, eh

Yo no soy adorable, tu eres insoportable ehh, ehh, ehh

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar, no te soporto es la verdad porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar, somos un caso no ideal pero te quiero, yo te quiero.

En la política y en la fe no congeniamos ya lo sé eh, eh, yo como carnes rojas tu solo comes hojas y pensé eh.

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar, no te soporto es la verdad porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar, somos un caso no ideal pero te quiero, yo te quiero

. Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar, no te soporto es la verdad porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar, somos un caso no ideal pero te quiero, yo te quiero.

Yo estoy más loca que Adán tu insufrible y la vez eh, eh eras tan vulnerable, tan tierno, tan besarle siempre te amare.

-Gracias a todos por escucharme-la DP bajo las escalara y se encontró con Finn y Marceline hablando

-Chicos ¿les gusto mi canción?-

-Si ¿pero porque nosotros?-pregunto el rubio

-Porque Finn te tengo que decir algo-dijo la vampira

-¿Qué Marceline?-

-Bueno yo me voy ustedes vayan al balcón a hablar-

El humano y la vampira fueron al balcón para poder hablar en privado

-Finn te tengo que decir algo-Marcy miro a los ojos azules de Finn

-Marcy que me vas a decir-

-¿Qué Finn?-

-Que me ibas a decir Mar-Mar-

-Oh si te iba a decir que vos… que vos… Me gustas Finn, yo te amo y si me dices que no me amas lo entenderé pero tenemos que ser amigos y-

-Marceline Abadeer yo también te amo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Finn el humano acepto ser tu novia- y cuando Marceline dijo esto Finn le robo un beso y Marcy se lo correspondió

-Marceline Abadeer usted me a echo el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra- dijo Finn después del beso que se dieron- Vámonos o Jake va a creer que me escape y eso no va hacer muy agradable que digamos-

-Tienes razón entremos y hagamos publica nuestra relación mi novio-

-Está bien Marcy linda-

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta estaban agarrados de las manos muchas princesas se lamentaban por no haber enamorado a Finn antes

-Princesas y Príncipes de todo Aaa y Ooo les queremos anunciar que Marceline y yo estamos de novios- dijo Finn muy orgulloso de su logro de haber enamorad a la única chica que amo hace 2 años atrás

-Viva hermanito- dijeron Jake y Fionna al mismo tiempo

-Bien primita- dijo Marshall

-Los felicito- dijo la DP

Luego de la fiesta Fionna y Marshall fuero hablar de ciertas cosas sobre que tenían que volver a Aaa muy pronto y fueron a una cita, por otro lado Finn y Marceline estaban viendo la luna pero en realidad se estaban viendo a los ojos sin hablar, no era un silencio incomodo si no que era cómodo, muy cómodo

-Finn sos el mejor novio del mundo-

-Y vos Marcy sos la mejor novia que puede tener un humano-

-Finn te amo-

-Y yo a vos mi reina-

- ¿Qué hora es Finn?-

-Las 10 de la noche… tenemos que irnos Cake y Lord van a venir y hay que saludarlo y quiero ver a mis sobrinitos-

-Nuestros sobrinitos, Finn-

-Si tienes razón, vámonos ya que Jake me mando un mensaje-

Finn y su novia fueron al castillo y se encontraron con mentita

-Mentita nos dices donde esta DP, Jake, Fionna y Marshall-

-Si Finn están en el gran salón-

-Muchas gracias, Mentita- dijo Marceline

En el gran salón

-Chicos llegamos-dijo Finn mientras veía a Cake- Hola Cake, Lord y Cachorros-

-Hola Cake, Lord y sus lindos hijitos-dijo Marceline

-Tío Finn, Marceline-dijeron a grupo los cachorritos al mismo tiempo

-Hijos que les dije ahora es su tía- los reto Cake.

-Asi que ya te enteraste Cake- dijo Marceline mirando a todos con cara de 'Son unos grandes chismoso'

-Si y la verdad los felicito aunque me sorprende que Jake no se haya quejado-dijo Cake asombrada por su "hermanito"

-Fue muy fácil convencerlo la verdad casi me mata por haberle dicho- dijo Finn acordándose de lo que paso a la mañana.

-Bueno chicos me pregunto si ustedes pueden cuidar a mis hijitos por una semana y de paso aprenden a hacer padres si algún dia se casan-

Finn y Marceline se miraron y con un simple movimiento de cabeza diera a entender que si

-Gracias chicos los amo por cuidar a mis niños –

-Cake me preguntaba si puede ser por 2 semanas- dijo Marceline y Finn pensó que era mejor que fuera más para que se fueran a acostumbrando a los niños

-Si claro por qué no se los "prestaría"-dijo y mientras hacia una señal para que Lord viniera

-Que pasa mi amor- dijo Lord con un traductor universal que tenía la voz de un anciano

-Lord Finn y Marceline se ofrecieron a cuidar a nuestros niños por 2 semanas ¿Qué te parece?-

-Perfecto 2 semanas será entonces y que vamos hacer sin ellos-

-Van a ir a su luna de miel de aniversario- dijo Finn pensando que en unos días era su aniversario de casados

-Esta bien niño – dijo Cake-¿Pero a donde vamos a ir?

-Que les pareces si van a dar una vuelta por todo Aaa y Ooo- dijo Marceline

-Esa no es una mala idea, Cake- dijo Lord

-Entonces en una semana nos vemos-y asi Cake y Lord se fueron con sus niños para volver la semana que viene

-Mar-mar y Finn nosotros nos vamos a casa-

-¿Porque Marshall?-

-Porque si, Finn además no podemos dejar sin héroes a Aaa –

-Bueno nos vemos la semana que viene para nuestro cumple y de paso decile a Cake que no se olvide a los cachorritos-

-Está bien- dijo Marshall confundido

-Es que Cake no va a dar a sus cachorros por 2 semanas, Marshall- dijo la vampira para sacarle sus dudas a Marshall.

-Ah ok- dijo Marshall más feliz porque le explicaron las cosas

-Chau chicos, nos vemos-dijo Fionna

-Chau Fi, chau Marshall-dijeron los novios

-Chau chicos-dijeron los otros novios

Cuando salieron Fionna y Marshall, Finn se puso a jugar con Beemo

-¿Salimos un rato? Finn-

-Si Marcy ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?-

-No se y si damos un paseo a la luz de la luna-

-Esta bien y después vamos cuidar a tu perro-

-Es verdad ase mucho que lo veo ¿lo puedo traer para aca?-

-Antes de que te conteste ¿Marceline Abadeer quieres venir a vivir conmigo?-

-Finn no te parece algo temprano-

-Si pero estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo y además me siento solito sin Jake-

-Esta bien acepto vivir contigo-

Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas…

-Es mi celular, Marcy- explico Finn-Hola DP ¿Marceline? Si esta aca… Toma Marcy

-Hola DP ¿una canción? Si ahora vamos- después de que se cortó-Finn vamos al castillo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic: siete días, siete canciones de amor diferentes:**

Quinta canción: No hablare de mi amor (Tatiana -Hércules)

En el castillo:

-¿Cual es la canción?-dijo Marceline

-La llamo: "No hablare de mi amor" y tu seras la principal, Fionna, Grumosa, Marshall y yo seremos coro-

-¿Por qué yo soy la que siempre canta y ustedes el coro?-

-Porque yo no se cantar muy bien sola y vos tenes una voz hermosa-

-Esta bien la tienes escrita-

-Si-

-Finn, tráeme mi bajo-

-Si mi Lady –

-Aca tienes la canción-

"No hablare de mi amor"

Si a los engaños dieran premios hubiera varios ya ganado, no me interesa tener novios… eso es historia ya lo se todo

¿A quien crees que engañas? El es tu lo que mas sientes, ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes (coro) (M : ooouuu nooooo) no lo disimules bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón

No van a oír que lo diga, no, no (C: Tu sueño es, no lo niegues Wow) Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor (C: uuuuuuuu)

Creía ya haber aprendido siempre el inicio es hermoso, mi mente dice ten cuidaaadooo (C: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa) porque no todo es maravilloosoo (Por qué no todo es maravilloso)

(M: Oooooooooouuuuwwwwwww) claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas no lo aceptaremos darte cuenta que lo amas (M: oooooooouuuuuuuuuuwwwww) tienes que admitirlo que lo amas, tienes que enfrentarlo muy ENA-MO-RA-DA estas (Coro)

No van a oir que lo diga no, no

Ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor

No insintan mas no dire que es amooooor ooooouuuuuuuooooouowwww (C: te atrapo el amor)

No pidan más que lo diga no, no. No harán jamás que lo diga

Su orgullo no la deja hablar de amor

Uuuouuuuowww nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amooooor

Shalalala lalala aaaaaaaaa (suspiro)

-Que linda canción, Bonnie- dijo Marceline.

-Es verdad, DP-dijo el humano

-Bueno, ¿la cantaras?-

-Si, claro, que la cantare y además me recuerda al noviazgo que tengo con Finn-

-¿Qué yo que?-

-Nada, Finn-

-Ah esta bien-

-Nos vemos Marceline, Finn me tengo que ir-

-Ok. Adiós – dijeron la vampira y el humano

-Ah, Mar después te digo cuando la cantas-

-Dale, Bonnie-

Los novios se fueron a dar un paseo hasta que se hiso de madrugada

-Finn, te amodoro-

-¿Tú me qué?-

-Que yo te amodoro-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es una palabra mezclada, es te amo y te adoro yo te amodoro-

-Igual yo, Marceline MI Reina Vampiro-

-Vamonos a casa, medio frio-

-Vos sos un vampiro… ¿ya es tarde?-  
-¿No se que te parece héroe?-

-Ni idea que hora es por algo te pregunto-

-¿Cuándo me preguntaste que hora era?-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-No se-dijo amargada la vampira

-No te enojes-

Después de 15 minutos de una mini-pelea contra un ciclope nuestro héroe y la vampira llegaron como a las 12 de la noche

-¿Jake?... ¿Beemo?... ¿Hay alguien?-

-Si, Finn aca estamos-

-¿Marshall? No se fueron a Aaa-

-Si, Finn pero el portal de la nocheosfera no habre-dijo Fionna-Nos podemos quedar aca hasta mañana-

-Si, hermana quédense-

-Vemos una película-dijo la vampira

-Dale- dijeron los otros

-Veamos rastro de calor 9: no tenemos calor-

-Esta bien-

Luego de 2 horas de pura comedia y terror los chicos fueron a sus camas, Marceline y Finn en la pieza y Marshall y Fionna, en una habitación escondida que tenían por las dudas si hay huéspedes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic: siete días, siete canciones de amor diferentes:**

Sexta canción: Corazón valiente (Gilda)

Al dia siguiente

-Chicos despiértense- dijeron Fionna y Marceline, claro que cada una en su habitación.

Con Marceline:

-Soy Finn y yo soy Jake déjanos tu MENSAJE después del tono biiiiiiiiiip…-

-Finn yo no te amo más, amo a Ash aun-

-NO Marceline-

-Jajajajajaja, ya era hora de que despertaras-

-La verdad que si pero nunca me digas lo de recién-

-NO-

Con Fionna:

-Marshall despiértate-

-Marshall no esta ahora, si eres una ex no dejes tu mensaje y si eres mi madre tampoco biiiiiiiiiip (N/A: no se me ocurrió nada bueno)

-Marshall. Flama y yo nos vamos a casar por favor ven a mi casa que tengo que decirle que también estoy embarazada de el y vos sos un buen amigo y te lo digo a vos primero-

-No Fionna porque…-

-Ya era hora de que mi vampiro despertara-

-Ay todo fue un sueño-

-Si ¿en qué soñaste? –

-No importa ahora-

-Vamos a desayunar-

Marshall se cambió y se fue con Fionna a desayunar. Los dos pares de novios se encontraron en la cocina

-Buenos días Finn/Fionna- dijeron los gemelos a coro

-Buenos días Marshall/Marceline-dijeron los primos también a coro

Después de comer fueron a caminar, se hizo tarde y se fueron a comer a un bar llamado "Los aventureros vampiros"

-Bienvenidos a este bar hoy es dia de Karaoke ¿Quién quiere empezar?- El humano y su novia se miraron

-Nosotros- gritaron Finn y Marceline

-¿Qué van a cantar?-pregunto el dueño, los novios se vieron…

-Corazón valiente de Gilda-dijo Marceline, Finn también conocía esa canción

-Muy bien Marceline y Finn van a cantar Corazon valiente de Gilda-

-¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?-

-Porque usted es una vampira y ya la conocía y usted es Finn el humano el héroe de todo Ooo-

-Bien empecemos- dijo Finn

Corazón Valiente:

Buuuuhhaaa (Marceline)

Ayayay, ayayay (Finn)

Desde el primer dia supe que te amaba y llora en secreto mi alma enamorada, tu amor vagabundo no me da respiro, porque se que nunca seras mio (Marceline)

Bebí tu veneno y caí en la trampa dicen que lo tuyo no es mas que una hazaña que para mi tiene sufrimiento y que voy a caer en lo profundo del infierno (Finn)

A mi no me importa nada porque no quiero nada, tan solo quiero sentir lo que siente el corazón y no me importa nada porque no quiero nada y aprenderé como duele el alma con un adiós (Marceline)

Porque tengo el corazón valiente , voy a quererte, voy a quererte porque tengo el corazón valiente prefiero amarte y después perderte (x2) (Marceline y Finn)

Aja yeah (Marceline)

Chucichunga (Finn)

Desde el primer dia supe que te amaba y llora en secreto mi alma enamorada, tu amor vagabundo no me da respiro, porque se que nunca seras mio (Finn)

Bebí tu veneno y caí en la trampa dicen que lo tuyo no es mas que una hazaña que para mi tiene sufrimiento y que voy a caer en lo profundo del infierno (Marceline)

A mi no me importa nada porque no quiero nada, tan solo quiero sentir lo que siente el corazón y no me importa nada porque no quiero nada y aprenderé como duele el alma con un adiós (Finn)

Porque tengo el corazón valiente , voy a quererte, voy a quererte porque tengo el corazón valiente prefiero amarte y después perderte (x2) (Marceline y Finn)

-¡Viva! ¡Bravo!- gritaron todos cuando termino la canción-Una más y no jodemos más- seguían

-Lo siento pero el Karaoke se termino-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Es que dura una canción y como Nadie canta solo habiso y pongo música-

-Adiós es hora de irnos-dijeron los novios y se fueron (si pagaron la cuenta)

Luego de 10 minutos de silencio incomodo, Marshall pregunto

-Marcy, Finn ¿Dónde sacaron esa canción nunca conoci a la autora?-

-Si yo también me pregunto-dijo Fionna

-Bueno hace ya unos días estábamos revisando mi casa- dijo Marceline

**Flashback**

-Finn mira lo que encontré- le muestra una caja que dice Musica Rock, Pop, cumbia y otros

-¿Qué es Marcy Linda?-

~Interrupción~

-¿Marcy Linda?- pregunto Marshall aguantando se la risa

-Shhhh, Marshy- poo- dijo Fionna para vengar a su hermano y de paso molestar a su novio

-Oh Cállate-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- rieron los otros novios

**~Seguimos con el Flashback~**

-Una caja con música vieja ¿La escuchamos?-

-Si, dale-

-A ver vamos con el Pop- dijo Marceline

Habían como 100 canciones de pop estaban: Goma de mascar (Paty Cantú), Freak The freak out (Victoria Justice), Naturally (Selena Gómez), Bucket (Carly Rae Jepsen), Good Time (Carly Rae Jepsen) entre otras (N/A: lo siento si algunas de estas canciones no es pop, mi celu y compu dicen que son del genero pop)

-Son muchas canciones de pop- dijo Finn- ahora vallamos con Rock-

En rock habían como 50 canciones (N/A: Lo siento pero no pondré canciones la verdad que no se muchas de Rock, yo soy más fanática del Pop, la cumbia y el cuarteto, yo no soy vieja pero odio /sin ofender a los que escuchan cumbia villera/ a la cumbia villera y a los Wachiturros)

-Hay pocas de Rock- dijo Marceline- vamos a cumbia

En cumbia habían 100 canciones como: Corazon valiente, Pasito a pasito, No me arrepiento de este amor (todas de Gilda) (N/A: Me encanta la música de Gilda 3), Violeta (Alcides), Gracias por volver (Leo Matiolli) entre otras.

-Marcy escucha esta canción se llama Corazon valiente- Finn puso la canción

Desde el primer dia supe que te amaba y llora en secreto mi alma enamorada, tu amor vagabundo no me da respiro porque se que nunca sera mio

Babi tu veneno y cai en la trampa dicen que lo tuyo no es mas que una hazaña, que para mi solo sufrimiento que voy a caer en lo profundo del infierno y no me importa nada porque no quiero nada tan solo quiero sentir lo que pide el corazón y no me importa nada porque no quiero nada y apendere lo que como duele el alma con un adiós

Porque tengo el corazón valiente voy a quererte, voy a quererte porque tengo el corazon valiente prefiero amarte después perderte.- Finn corta la canción

-Esta buena la canción- dijo Marceline- me la voy a aprender-

-Si yo también-

- ¿Cómo se llama la que la canta?- pregunto Marceline

-Se llama Gilda… la voy a buscar por internet (N/A: yo no se si exista internet pero en mi Fanfic existe)-dijo Finn

**Fin del flashback **

-Ah asi la conocieron-

-Si, mira tenemos un USB con sus canciones- dijo Finn-las graba todas a mi nuevo USB-

-Hagamos una fiesta-dijo Fionna

-Pero Fionna en unos días es nuestro cumpleaños esperemos-

-Está bien-

Unos días después:

-Jake ¿que hora es?- pregunta Finn (N/A: Me olvide decir que Jake había venido hace unos días. Son muchas notas de la autora ¿no?)

-Es hora de la aventura-

-No, Jake ¿Qué hora es?-

-Ah, son las 12:03-

-Gracias, Jake-

-Finn ya vine-

-Marceline ¿Cómo esta mi cunada favorita?-dijo Jake

-Bien, Jake. Hola Finnie-

-Marcy linda-

-Hay chicos se están volviendo muy amorosos ¿Los ayudo en algo?

-Si, toma estos adornos y cuélgalos-dijo Finn

-Bueno, ¿Marcy puedes poner la torta en el horno?-dijo Jake

-Si, Jake-

-Voy a poner la música… ¿Qué vamos a comer?-

-Asado y cosas rojas Finn- (N/A: En mi Fanfic hay asado y si no existe en esa época no importa en mi Fanfic hay asado)

-Marceline ¿no viste una caja en vuelta en celeste?-

-Si, Finn, esta en tu cama-

-Gracias- Finn se fue a buscar la caja que era el regalo de Fionna- La encontré- dijo mostrándosela a Marcy

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Unas dagas de sangre de demonio que conseguí-

-Ah eres tan tierno-

-No tu eres mas tierna-

-Tienes razón, yo soy mas tierna-

-Si… ¡Hey!-

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Tin, Tin (ruido de timbre)

-Hay voy-dijo Finn yendo para la puerta-Fionna, Marshall pasen

-Gracias Finn- dijeron los novios

-Toma Fionna-Finn le dio el regalo, Fionna lo abre y exclama:

-Finn son hermosísimas ¿Dónde conseguiste la sangre?

-Digamos que tenia un asunto pendiente con un demonio

-¿Qué era ese asunto?-

-Ah solo tenia que cortarle el pasto porque es muy viejo-

-Enserio- lo miro con cara "nada más"-Toma este es tu regalo

-Wow Fionna es hermoso- el regalo eran unas cadenas de oro- ¿Son 4?

-Si es para que le des 1 a tres amigos y la última te la quedes vos, son de la buena suerte- le explico Fionna a Finn.

-Toma una para vos- le dijo Finn a su gemela rubia

-Gracias Finn-

-Toma Marshall-

-¿Qué es?-

-Es un collar de la Buena suerte y yo te doy uno-

-Ah , es el que te regalo Fionna ya me acorde-

-Si es el que me regalon-

-¡Marcy!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Toma es un collar de la suerte-

-Gracias Finnie-

-De nada Marcy Linda-

Luego de terminar las decoraciones y hacer la torta vinieron todos los príncipes y princesas.

-Bien príncipes y princesas les presentamos a los héroes mas grandes de todo Ooo y Aaa- dijo Jake, salieron Finn (vestido con un esmoquin negro y una corbata) y Fionna (vestida con un vestido con corcel y falda princesa celeste)

-¡Viva! ¡Los cumpleañeros!- gritaron todos.

Después de saludar y dar los regalos todos se pusieron a bailar.

~3 horas más tarde ~

La fiesta se terminó y los hermanos se pusieron a jugar con sus nuevas espadas (todas las princesas y príncipes le dieron a Finn y Fionna espada, navajas o cuchillas)

-Finn, Fionna a comer- dijo Cake (N/A: ni me acuerdo y me da flojera revisar si había puesto a Cake y a Lord)

-Si mama ahí vamos- dijeron los humanos en broma

-Entren que tengo una sorpresa-

-Ahí vamos- cuando los gemelos entraron vieron 2 televisiones de pantallas planas de 52 pulgadas –Wow, Cake de donde los sacaste-

-Es una pequeña recompensa por cuidarnos nuestros hijos- dijeron Cake y Jake-

-Vos también, Fionna- pregunto su hermano.

-Si la semana que viene, Jake, nos da a sus hijos- respondio Fionna

-Cake también nos los da- dijo Marceline.

-Bueno chicos, ya nos vamos mañana les damos a nuestros hijos- dijo Cake

-Si nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Fionna

-Igual Arcoiris y yo-

-Bueno adiós chicos- se despidieron todos


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic: siete días, siete canciones de amor diferentes:**

Perdon por el retraso, estuve muy ocupada últimamente las tareas del cole me tienen ocupada.

Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo de mi historia, así que espero que les gusten. Mas adelante (cuando la tonta inspiración me venga) escribiré por ahora estoy en trabajo de una historia pero no aun no la termine. Esta historia tiene que ver con la amistad y los engaños: si mi amiga me da el 'Ok' para subirla lo are.

Séptima canción: A year without rain

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Finn?-

-No se Marcy Linda-

-¿Hacemos una canción?-

-Dale, Mi Lady-

-Mmm... No se me ocurre nada-

-Tengo una canción-

-¿Como es?-

-Espera que la termine-

-Esta bien Finnie-

Luego de 30 minutos de pensar la canción

-Listo aquí tienes la canción… y la vas a cantar-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque la canción te queda perfecta a vos, Marce-

-Esta bien… haber- Marcy se puso a leer la canción y esta decía asi:

Ooooooooouuuh  
Ooooouuuuuuhhhhh,

¿Puedes sentirme?  
Cuando pienso en ti,  
con cada aliento que tomo.  
Cada minuto  
No importa lo que haga  
Mi mundo es un lugar vacío

Como he estado worderin el postre,  
durante mil días (oooh).  
No sé si es un espejismo,  
pero yo siempre veo su faaaaaace, Baby ..

Te estoy extrañando mucho  
El canto ayuda que no sé

Un día sin es como un año sin lluvia.  
Te necesito a mi lado,  
No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir  
Pero un día sin ti es como un año sin raiiiiiin (oooh)

Wwoooooooooaaahhhh

Las estrellas se están quemando,  
Oigo tu voz en mi mente (en mi mente)  
¿No oye usted me está llamando.  
Mi corazón está anhelando,  
Como el océano thats funcionamiento en seco  
Catch me estoy cayendo,

Es como si el suelo se derrumba bajo mis pies,  
(¿No me guarde),  
El su ir a estar en el momento que vuelva a ser,  
cuando vuelvas a mí (ooooh Baby)

Le falta mucho  
El canto ayuda que no sé  
Un día sin es como un año sin lluvia.  
Te necesito a mi lado,  
No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir,  
Pero un día sin ti es como un año sin raiiiiin (ooh)

Wooooooooaaah ...

Así que esta sequía llegado a su fin  
Y que esta flor del desierto de nuevo,  
Estoy tan contenta de que me encontró, se adhieren a mi alrededor  
Bebé del bebé del bebé (ooooohh)

Es un mundo de maravilla,  
con ustedes en mi vida  
Así que el bebé prisa  
cintura No hay más tiempo  
Te necesito más cerca,  
no puede explicar  
Pero un día sin ti  
Es como un año sin raiiiiiiiin (oooh)

Le falta mucho  
El canto ayuda, no vale lo se,

Un día sin es como un año sin lluvia.  
Te necesito a mi lado,  
No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir  
Pero un día sin ti es como un año sin  
raiiiiiin (Oooohh)  
Woooooooah.

Oooohhh Oooooooooooooooooooooh (Woooaaaahhh)

-Qué linda que es Finn-

-Gracias Mar-Mar-

-¿Cuándo la voy a cantar?-

-En el cumple de DP ¿te parece?-

-Si está perfecto-

-Mar ¿vamos al cine?-

-Claro mi héroe-.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado^^... Muy pronto vendré con mas historias, asi que hasta la proxima.


End file.
